Someday We'll Be Together
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes and Chuck Bass knows that. Just because they can't be together now doesn't mean they are over because he and she both know that it could never be the end.  Post 5x13


Someday We'll Be Together

Everybody makes mistakes and Chuck Bass knows that. Just because they can't be together now doesn't mean they are over because he and she both know that it could never be the end.

A/N: This is a one shot, maybe a two shot based on the response I get from this story. This one shot is sort of based off of the picture stills from 5x14 of Chuck and Blair as well as some of the recent spoilers that came out about the wedding. This is kind of what I wish would happen. Also need to thank my super awesome Beta KrisM. Please read and review PT II if you want it is almost done. I will only post it if you ask for it :)

"Thank you," she said through her sobs as she sat on a chair in an Empire suite, "I promise I'll be fine Dan I just need to be by myself right now," she said as she looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to give her the space she needed at that moment. Dan just nodded and left her alone with her thoughts.

Dan didn't know what compelled him to go up and visit Chuck but he knew where Blair's heart truly lay. He got in the elevator and pressed the button to the penthouse.

* * *

><p>When Dan got off the elevator he heard Chuck yelling, "Georgina just get out of here!" Dan was a little bit alarmed and curious as to what she was doing with Chuck.<p>

"Believe it or not Chuck I was trying to help you while taking her down," She shot back at him.

"Well it looks like we both failed and your dismissed. I think it would be better if you left on your own free will instead of me having security throw you out," Chuck said in an eerily calm voice before tossing back his glass of scotch.

"Chuck," Dan finally spoke up when he decided to stop listening in on the conversation.

"Dan! So nice to see you! I was just leaving but we must catch up" Georgina smiled at him before tossing back a glare at Chuck before making her exit.

"What are you doing here Humphrey?" Chuck stared at him for a moment before speaking, "If you don't mind I would like to be left alone with Monkey to think about how I just lost the love of my life to another man," He said has he picked up the bottle of scotch and continued to pour himself another glass.

"Well about that…" Dan said hesitantly.

"There's nothing left that I can do about it; there is nothing that you can do about it; so what is left for you to say about it other than 'sorry Chuck, but you no longer have a chance with the women you want to spend your life with, have a family with, and grow old with'. That I lost the only women I would ever dream of having any of that with!" he said, raising his voice.

"She is here in one of your suites," Dan said looking at him.

"She didn't go through with it?" Chuck said hopefully as he gently put his glass back down on the bar counter.

"No, she went through with it," Dan said sadly as he watched Chuck's face drastically change to a painful expression, "but, it was a big mistake and she ran out of her own reception…" Dan watched Chuck just nod his head, "…she made a mistake Chuck."

"I know she did," Chuck said has he ran his fingers through his hair trying to think, "Can I see her?" He asked him.

"That's why I came here," he smiled slightly, "She doesn't know that I came here to get you and I'm also not going to ask why Georgina out of all people was just here but she made a mistake and if there is anybody she needs right now, it's you," he said honestly.

Chuck was silent as he walked over the mirror and fixed his tie.

"You know Eleanor called me before the wedding to try and convince her not to go through with the wedding?" Chuck finally spoke as he turned around to face Dan.

"I didn't know that," he admitted.

"But it's Blair and when she sets her mind on something or convinces herself that she wants something there is no stopping her," Chuck said as he walked across the room and picked up his suit jacket while Dan just nodded in agreement.

"So you're going to see her?" Dan asked.

"While it may be killing me that she in fact followed through in marrying a man other then me and I mean really killing me," he said as he put on the jacket, "I love her. I told her and now I'm telling you, I'm not ever going to give up on us even if this road block is going to be very messy I will stand by her side and we will come out stronger." He told him before heading to the elevator, "Oh and Humphrey what room is she in?"

"She is in suite…" Dan started but was interrupted.

"Never mind," Chuck said with a smirk as he got into the awaiting elevator.

* * *

><p>Chuck got off the elevator and got out his card key and swiped himself into the Empire's 1812 suite.<p>

As soon as he walked in he saw her sitting on one of the chairs in the room crying, it broke his heart every time he saw her cry. He slowly walked across the room until he was right in front of her.

"Blair," he said softly.

She immediately stopped and turned to look up at him as more tears began forming in her eyes. "Chuck?" she asked. She couldn't believe he was actually here to see her after she went through with the wedding, "I'm so sorry," was all that could come out before her body began racking with sobs. Chuck quickly got to his knees and took her hands in his.

"I know," he said calmly, "I know," he repeated again because he knew she was and that she would never be able to express how much.

"It's okay everything is going to be okay," he assured her.

After several minutes of hand holding Blair's sobs finally calmed down and she mustered the courage to speak.

"How did you know I was here?" she finally asked.

"Your friend told me," he sighed.

"I knew I should have never told that Brooklynite anything," She said annoyed not because she was mad at Humphrey but because everything happened so fast and she was there with Chuck and completely lost.

"I always told you not to trust anything from over the bridge," he said trying to get her to smile. Even though neither of them was in the mood for bickering or jokes.

"Chuck I should have listened to you," she said as she let tears slide down her face. She finally took in Chuck's appearance, he was pale, he looked exhausted and his hair was slightly messy, even if his tie and suit were perfectly intact. He was in so much pain. It was all because of her. "I should have never made a pact with God. I should never have walked down that isle when my mother told me about how she felt when she married my father. I should have listened to you before my wedding," The tears continued to stream down her face, "I should have listened to myself and every gut feeling I had that this was wrong. I should have looked at all the signs and listened. I just got caught up in fairytale, the grief, everything," she began crying more heavily. "It should have been you I should have listened to my heart," she continued to cry but by now Chuck had pulled her into his lap and held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Blair," he said in an attempt to get her attention. She nodded her head into the crook of his neck to let him know she heard him. "I want you to listen to me and really listen," He started as she calmed down a little bit and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I want you to know that while I hoped you would listen to me and stop the wedding, I knew going into the church, and all the times before that, that the chances of you changing your mind and not following through with this were slim. Because when you put your mind to something there is no chance of anyone talking you out of it. While I am heartbroken that this, of all times, you still didn't listen; I wouldn't expect anything else. And while I was hoping to be your one and only husband, I can definitely live with being the one you spend your whole life with," he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"You still love me?" she asked in surprise, after all she had just broken his heart by marrying another man less then three hours ago.

"Always," he promised as he kissed the top of her head. "What we have is true love and in the face of true love you never give up, even when said love makes a huge mistake." He told her honestly, "I have made many myself, if I'm not mistaken. I've learned that just because I wasn't always the perfect man, and most certainly never will be perfect, I can always try to redeem myself. So I'm not going to give up."

"Chuck," Blair said she as tears still continued to gracefully flow down her cheeks, "this is going be really messy and it's going to take some time," she began as all the emotions she was holding back came rushing back to her, "do you still believe that if two people really love each other, they will find there way back?"

"Yes, and that is why I came here, because I know how messy this is going to be for you. I want you to know that I will stand back and wait for you as long as it takes. I only belong with you," he said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"When this whole thing is over and I am ready, you're the only one I want to be with," she said.

"I know," he said as he lifted her off his lap and got up from the floor, "I know," he repeated as he made his way to the door.

"Chuck," she said as began to cry again.

"Yes," he said turning around.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, Blair," he said shakily before turning around and leaving her alone in the suite.

* * *

><p>Chuck was holding his breath in the elevator trying to hold back his emotions after leaving Blair's suite. When the elevator opened he saw Dan sitting on the couch playing with Monkey.<p>

"Dan I think you should go down stairs I don't want her to be by herself," Chuck said with a slight hitch in his voice. Dan immediately stopped playing with the dog and looked at Chuck in utter shock.

"I thought you were going to stay with her," Dan said surprised.

"No," Chuck said still with his voice about to crack, "it wouldn't be right after everything that has happened considering the last time she went missing we were found together. Humphrey, we can't be together right now, especially on her wedding night," Chuck said as his voice finally cracked.

Dan just stood there staring in amazement as he watched what looked like Chuck Bass breaking down into tears.

"I SAID GO HUMPREY, NOW!" Chuck yelled. Dan nodded his head and ran over to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door shut Chuck slowly slid down the wall on to the floor and tucked his legs into his chest and finally let the sobs he has been holding in all day take over.

Monkey sensing his master's distress quickly was by his side as Chuck continued to cry like a young child.

Chuck knew this wasn't the end and that someday they would be together to have life they always dreamed of, but for now they had to be apart.

TBC?

Please let me know how you feel and if you want a part two or even more I'm thinking about making it a multi fic now.


End file.
